


Well That's A Fine How Do You Do

by JustYourProblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, I'm Bad At Titles, Mention of Death, Mer-Junkrat, Mer-Reaper, Mer-Tracer, Original Character(s), mermaid au, oc-freeform, some violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: When Junkrat was born, he was a solo pup. A strong pup. A viscous pup. At least that's what his family thought. Until food became short and the weakest was to be eaten. That's when Junkrat really saw how strong his family thought he was.





	Well That's A Fine How Do You Do

When Jamison was born, his parents were proud. Like normal sharks, a mershark would have roughly twenty little guppies in the mother’s womb. Unlike other mammals, there was no umbilical cord so to just survive so  the babies would have to eat each other. For Junkrat to have been born alone and with only one healed bite mark on his right arm, they thought he would be strong.

 

By the time he was eleven though, they no longer thought that and no weak sharks were not allowed in the pod. Since there was a shortage of food, everyone in the pod agreed it would be a waste not to eat him.

“Oh Jamie, where are you?” Grandma called, her old voice sounding sweet but Jamison knew it was just a ruse to get him to come out.

“We know you're here boy! Your blood lead us to you,” his father hissed.

“Jamison! Mommy wants you! Come to mommy!” Mother said as sweetly as she used her tail to smack her mate for being rude. 

Jamison didn't come out though. He knew if he did, then he would lose more than his arm and pieces of his tail. They were already mad at him for killing his grandfather by pushing him into an underwater bomb when he took his arm. 

When his mother came close, he stilled his breath and kept the seaweed to his wounds. He was hiding in some seaweed, most of it dead and stinking but he chose it to help hide the smell of his blood. He held his breath when he saw his father’s head when he peeked out of the seaweed.

While Jamison knew for sure that Skullcrusher was his father due to them having the same amber orange eyes, that was where their similarities ended. Jamie’s father was about six feet long with dark brown hair and pale white skin. His body was covered in scars from fights he had and he even had the teeth of his challengers around his neck in a necklace. His great white tail even had an old net around it that carried his challenger’s tails for snacks. Or at least there was anything to eat other than his son.

“You better find him and soon Skullcrusher,” Jamie heard his mother hiss, “or I’ll be one mad mama.”

“If it wasn’t for me then you wouldn’t be a mama,” Skullcrusher growled.

Jamie witness his mother use her bull shark tail to once again smack her mate. Jamie could see frustration in brown eyes. Her skin was so dark, it almost matched her tail perfectly in shade. This was apparently on purpose as his mother avoided the surface and going out in the sun for a very long time. This gave her the upper hand on catching her favorite prey; other merfolk. Her long black hair was kept in a ponytail always thanks to some bullwhip.

“Stop fighting you two!” his grandma demanded.

For a mermaid in her seventies, she hardly looked any older than her daughter. Her pale skin may look frail but Jamie watched his own grandmother successfully beat his father into submission just from poking her purple sea urchin that she kept her peppered blonde hair. Jamie was more like her in the look department. Hell, he was even a zebra shark just like her which made her very prideful when he was born. Now though, after he killed her bull shark husband, she just wanted to watch him die with her fading blue eyes.

“If he hears you act like a couple of children, he will never come out,” Grandma continued.

“He’s not here. Let’s go check the oyster fields again. Knowing his weak ass, he probably went there to eat like a stupid whale hugger,” his father grumbled.

They didn’t seem to notice that Jamie was so close to them. The seaweed over his wound and the rotting smell seemed to do the trick. He watched the three elders began to swim away. Taking note on where they went, Jamie cuddled a bit deeper down into the seaweed. His eyes were getting heavy and he was so tired. He hasn’t eaten anything for three days and then being chased for an hour with an open would make anyone tired too. So after quickly changing his bandage on his arm and making sure his tail wasn’t leaking anymore, Jamie closed his eyes and fell into a deep blood loss induced sleep.

. ><(((o ______)

It would be some hours later before Jamie would wake up. His arm had stopped bleeding a bit but Jamie thought that might be because he had so little to lose now. This made him chuckle a bit before what woke him came face to face with him quite literally.

In front of him was another merfolk of dark brown skin and almost pure black eyes. The man had his black hair shaved almost down to his skull and a nicely trimmed beard which was a hard feat with no razors and he most likely only had dull knifes and his own claws. Jamie saw how his nostrils widened a bit when he recognized where the smell of blood was coming from.

“What, coming to take me other arm right? Well good luck with that,” Jamie giggled with a brave face. While he looked quite brave, Jamie wasn’t. He knew he couldn’t fight against this man even at full health. So from one boiling spot and right into a volcano.

“You’re just a kid,” the man finally said.

“Oi, I’m eleven and a half-moon you cunt! I’m as adult as they come,” Jamie argued.

“Still a kid. You even count by moons,” the merman said and Jamie could've sworn he saw him fight a smile off him.

“Yeah, well this kid can still kick your sorry arse so hard that ye won’t even see it until the next twenty moon cycles!” Jamie threatened.

The merman scoffed and grabbed his injured arm. He suddenly let him go when Jamie latched on to his hand. Other than that though, the other man raised an eyebrow.

“Can you let go of me so I can help you?” he asked almost like he were bored!

“And why should I?” Jamie tried to ask but it came out as, “‘N bye shed I?”

“Because you’ll die if I don’t stop the bleeding soon and I will never hear the end of it from Tracer if I just let you die,” the man said. “If it makes you feel any better, my name is Gabe and I am a sand shark.”

Jamie looked all oddly at this Gabe fella. He could be easily been lying but something inside of him told him to trust him. That he was sent to help. That voice belonged to his old imaginary friend J.J. which was what Jamie assumed now is his conscience since he was way too old to have someone like an imaginary friend.

Slowly, Jamie let go of Gabe and he first checked his own wound to see if he had to fix it right away. Once he saw no such thing, he went to work on bandaging Jamie the right way.

“It looks like you swam into the cannibals territory,” Gabe stated as he first eyed the wound. “You’re lucky to live.”

“Tell me about it,” Jamie giggled.

“Where’s your pod?” Gabe asked.

“Around somewhere I guess. Don’t rightly know or care,” Jamie stated.

Thankfully Gabe didn’t dig into it. Instead, he finished his work and dusted himself off.

“I’m going to require payment,” Gabe stated.

“Of bloodly course,” Jamie sighed. “I don’t rightly have anything on me so what do ya want?”

“Tracer is one of my daughters and is a full season older than you. She’s part spinner dolphin so she is always getting in trouble,” Gabe started to explain.

“You should reconsider that Pops. I’m the type to get in trouble, not keep others out,” Jamie full-out laughed there.

“I can tell. I can also tell you can keep her busy which you will do until you’re fully healed,” Gabe said.

“Whatever you say Pops but as soon as I’m healed, I’m leaving,” Jamie warned.

 

Gabe shrugged and just grabbed the child and threw him over his shoulder. Jamie hissed as his stump hit Gabe on his back but he refused to say anything else. While being taken away from the only home he knew, he sighed as J.J began to speak about a Reaper and how the needed shark was close now. 

**Author's Note:**

> So look at who's not dead! Okay, I have a lot explaining to do but here it is: Hidden Treasures might be abandoned. The reasoning? My mom who may have been a thorn in my side, died. She was a big inspiration to the series and even was helping me with the chapter I was on.
> 
> But I'm not giving up just yet!
> 
> So I wrote this in hopes to get me back in the writing mood. Hopefully it does and I can continue Hidden Treasures then. If not, I'm so sorry!


End file.
